1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing channel information and a receiver, and more particularly, to a method and receiver capable of distinguishing various content channels from one another.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Existing television (TV) services have been provided in such a manner that contents produced by broadcasting stations are transmitted through radio transmission media, such as terrestrial, cable or satellite broadcasting, and the user watches the transmitted contents through a TV receiver capable of receiving the transmitted contents via the respective transmission media.
However, as digital TV technologies based on digital broadcasting are developed and are commercially available, breaking from existing analog broadcasting, various types of content services, such as real-time broadcasts, Contents on Demand (CoD), games and news, can be provided to the user using an Internet network connected to each home, besides the existing transmission media.
An Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) may be taken as an example of the provision of content services using the Internet network. The IPTV refers to a service that transmits and provides various information services, moving image contents, broadcast contents, etc. to the user's TV using a very high-speed Internet network.
This IPTV is different from general terrestrial broadcasting or satellite broadcasting in that bidirectionality is additionally provided and the user can watch a desired content service at his/her convenient time.
However, in the case where an existing channel number management system is applied to the IPTV as it is, there is a problem that characteristics based on the Internet network are not reflected and it is difficult to make a distinction among various types of content services provided over the Internet network.